The present invention relates to an equipment skid to mount ancillary equipment that functions in connection with a semiconductor processing tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an equipment skid in which a plurality of equipment sections, used for mounting the ancillary equipment, are connected to a service section so that connections from the ancillary equipment can pass near or through the service section to the semiconductor processing tool.
A semiconductor processing facility is often constructed on two levels. The tools used in fabricating the semiconductors will then be situated on a main level while ancillary equipment will be located on a level beneath the main level known as a sub-fab. Each piece of ancillary equipment situated within the sub-fab will ideally be beneath the tool it services. For instance, many tools incorporate a vacuum chamber. A vacuum pump associated with a particular chamber will then be located beneath such chamber on the sub-fab level.
While the placement of the equipment relative to the tools would appear to use the shortest runs of piping, in practice, however, excessive networks of piping result which can make the layout and servicing of the equipment very difficult. Installation of the equipment is also problematic in that the equipment must not only be assembled within the fabrication facility, but also be tested within such facility. If any piece of equipment proves to be faulty, it and possibly other surrounding equipment must be removed and replaced. A still further problem is that often such tools utilize noxious, dangerous chemicals that are drawn off by, for instance, vacuum pumps for disposal by a variety of types of abatement systems. However, due to the positioning of such pumps within the sub-fab it is difficult to shroud the pumps and associated piping with an enclosure to contain and vent leakage.
As will be discussed, the present invention provides a central mounting arrangement on a skid that cures many of the problems mentioned above.
The present invention provides an equipment skid for mounting ancillary equipment to support a semiconductor processing tool. The equipment skid includes a plurality of equipment sections and a service section. The ancillary equipment is mounted within the equipment sections and the plurality of equipment and service sections are connected to one another to allow external connections between the ancillary equipment and the semiconductor processing tool to pass within a region overlying a footprint of said service section.
The skid of the present invention therefore provides a central location for mounting the ancillary equipment. Additionally, since a service section is provided for the external connections to the tool, less piping need be used than if equipment were scattered in the sub-fab. In this regard, in laying piping to the sub-fab, the footprint of the overall skid can be chalked out on the floor as a guide with attention given only to the service section to allow for the routing of piping from the main level of the fab. A further point is that the equipment and service sections can be covered by an enclosure to contain leakage. A sensor can be located within the enclosure to detect leakage.
Preferably, the equipment and service sections are connected in an in-line relationship and also can have the same transverse cross-section. This facilitates the use of manifolds and the like to further reduce the amount of piping. For instance, when at least some of the ancillary equipment comprises vacuum pumps, at least one common manifold connects the vacuum pumps and extends into the service section with fittings configured to connect with at least one conduit connected to said semiconductor processing tool. Utility manifolds may also be provided for cooling water or other services. Such utility manifolds are connected to the vacuum pumps and extend into said service section for external utility connection.
As may be appreciated, the use of the equipment skid of the present invention that is built up from sections facilitates the assembly of equipment off-site so that faulty equipment can be replaced before installation in the facility. In this regard, preferably, the equipment and service sections are connected to one another by connection elements that allow for assembly and disassembly of the equipment skid. In a further aspect of the present invention, the ancillary equipment can be mounted within the equipment sections on transversely extending members of tubular configuration to receive the tines of a fork lift vehicle to facilitate installation, removal and maintenance.